


一颗普通的心

by Un_Voyageur (KarenChiang)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/Un_Voyageur
Summary: 外链用





	一颗普通的心

九条鹰匡用力拉开窗帘，阳光倏然刺进他的眼睛。天气一直糟糕，似乎是忽然之间放晴了，他刚刚才发现。他讨厌强烈的阳光，不过出于工作考虑，姑且算是喜欢晴天。

 

这一带的住宅区非常安静，白天黑夜，路上少有行人。他把书桌前的窗户推开一半，坐下来。新鲜空气果然令人快慰。他坐在暖和的阳光里，可能过了五分钟就迅速开始做梦，梦见ZERO开车去看闪电。有几天他没办法好好睡觉，入睡后乱梦纷纭，迅速惊醒，毫无悬念。

 

投进室内的阳光的形状没有变，桌子和窗户也没有变，却凭空多了一个人。春树倚坐在桌角，骨节分明的细长手指轻轻叩击桌沿，仿佛刻意要模糊梦与现实的边界。鹰匡盯着那手指，坚信自己睡着了，下意识地猜测不存在的琴键上弹奏的曲调。春树终于发现他醒了，吹了一声悠长的口哨，为无声的乐曲收尾。

 

“叫你多晒太阳，意思是让你出去透透气，不要这样晒啊。”春树说。

 

春树常来找他，自己拿备用钥匙开门，有时是从哪里的聚会回来，送来食物和酒。偶尔鹰匡不在家，春树就把纸袋放在餐桌上，有一次还真的放了一枝樱花。

 

枝头十之八九含苞待放，鹰匡用茶杯把花枝插起来，清水里融了一粒阿司匹林。春树下次再来，看见那一枝盛放的花，似乎有些惊讶，也不说什么，只顾对着花枝脉脉微笑。他总是那样。

 

“鷹さん，晚上离你这里不远有个聚会，去不去？”

 

去不去？他有段时间社交空白，可能想休息一下，不过，假如春树希望他去的话。

 

两个人一起去了。别墅宽敞的大厅已经有不少人，很多似乎熟悉的面孔，更多完全陌生的人。中庭草坪中央，几个年轻人抱着吉他即兴弹唱。鹰匡停住脚步，春树好像碰到熟人，被拉去喝酒，临走前拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

春树人缘是很好的，但他不记得春树有这么热衷宴饮交际。春树偶尔出门旅行，消失一星期至一个月不等，假如超过一个月还没有出现，多半会从奇怪的地方寄回奇怪的小礼物，或许还有新写的曲子，一两张随便的纸片，随便塞在包裹里。他以为春树只喜欢独自旅行，虽然大约也乐意跟ZERO一起去海崖上看闪电。

 

ZERO多半愿意参加聚会，也经常接过吉他唱几首老歌。人人都爱他。

 

鹰匡在草坪站了十几分钟，旁边有人议论，他就走开了。绕过托着红酒的侍者，穿过灯火辉煌的正厅，楼梯边小房间半开着门，门口长桌摆了几支汽水和新鲜水果。他走进去，里面贴墙摆了两排书架，落地窗边立着旧钢琴，按下琴键发出一丝喑哑的杂音。

 

平时他是负责联络沟通的人，他自己都忘记了，眼下宁愿躲进休息室。

 

春树靠在外面庭院凉亭边，一直跟不同的人交谈，带着与平素别无二致的和煦笑容。鹰匡看了一会儿，绕出去找他。

 

距离很远春树就看见他，举起酒杯算是打招呼，跟身边的人说了句什么，就要向他走来。有人回头看他，又拉住春树。他已经走过去，听到那群人讨论的内容。ZERO粉丝自残自杀事件。他在报纸上看过。春树拽着他走了。

 

“你整天泡在社交场，就是为了听这些。”鹰匡说。

 

这不是一种指控，但春树非常不高兴似地看了他一眼。

 

“讲实话我已经听了五百遍了。”春树放开他，随手把空的玻璃酒杯放在路过侍者的托盘上。

 

“你……”

 

“我还跟媒体说，请爱他的大家一定一定不要再这样做，ZERO不愿意看见这样的事情发生。如果他知道了，一定会非常痛苦。希望大家把与他共度的美好时光珍藏在心底，一起等他回来。感谢你最近不看电视。”

 

春树语气平淡，有一瞬间鹰匡恨不得捂上耳朵。春树又看他一眼，轻轻叹了口气。

 

“都是他丢下的啊，经纪人九条先生。”他说。

 

用作休息室的书房没有人。春树在钢琴前坐下，像对着玩具一样认认真真地按了几个琴键。

 

“没有别的意思，”春树说，“就想拉你出来而已，散心。”

 

“我？”

 

鹰匡犹豫一下，坐到春树身边，然后怀疑自己为什么犹豫。他默认琴凳另一边属于ZERO。

 

“总想着你不要突然颓废得一塌糊涂，几天不刮胡子，穿着同一件衬衣，窝在角落里哭，饭也不吃，不出门，最后躺进医院打点滴，那我怎么办。其实是我多虑了吧。”

 

“是，多虑了。”

 

“哎，那可真是不好意思。”

 

春树侧过脸，像平日一样笑了。他的面庞映着窗外遥远的灯光，因为形容憔悴，笑起来反而显得格外忧愁。

 

鹰匡觉得内疚。他多少认为春树是希望ZERO重新出现在那些欢乐的场合。但ZERO怎么可能会来呢，既然他已经选择从他们面前消失。

 

ZERO抛弃了他，抛弃了他们。鹰匡不知道春树心里是怎么想的。春树显得不着急、不生气、不慌乱也不怎么担心。他到处参加聚会，好像顺便谈了几场恋爱，现在还随手弹起了一支轻快悠扬的乡村小调。

 

钢琴走音得厉害，熟悉的旋律渐渐变了调，节奏越来越散，行将崩溃。鹰匡一把按住他的手，重重压下一排琴键。

 

琴箱震荡出空洞的回音。春树低着头，没有说话。他的手指僵硬而冰冷。

 

“桜さん，也要晒太阳啊。”鹰匡喃喃地说。

 

“……我？……”

 

“樱花，没有太阳会枯死的。”

 

春树几乎是立刻就开始伤心了，他感觉得到。

 

“……好，我晒太阳。”春树柔声说。

 

他重新开始弹一段平静的行板。

 

夜深了。

 

两人一起穿过寂静的住宅区。夜空低垂，月亮像一块石头。乌鸦在道路中间蹦跳，直到他们走近才振翅飞走。

 

鹰匡没有喝酒，但春树一直把他送回了家。他也不记得春树是这样多虑的人。春树好像总是故意与现实保持距离，悠然地站在某个看不见的门槛外面。

 

“好好休息，”春树甚至叮嘱他，“别说黑眼圈了，脸都黑了。自己看不出来。”

 

“你在找他？”鹰匡问。

 

春树愣了一下。“我找他？”他似乎下意识地反问，居然好像在努力思考。

 

“不，他不回来了。”

 

这是他思考得到的结论。春树喝了不少酒，然而目光镇定，十分清醒。“他不会回来了。”那样镇定的语气，仿佛给文字下面划线以示强调。

 

鹰匡不知道这个人是怎么想的。他睡不好，总是做梦，梦见ZERO在暴雨里开车去海崖上看闪电，梦见ZERO独自坐在深夜散场后的舞台。他不知道ZERO是否宁愿呆在黑暗和寂静里。他知道ZERO想去看极光，作为一个事实，不知道那是为什么。他并不真的知道ZERO的心情，他默认这部分属于春树。而樱春树究竟在想些什么。春树像一株真正的植物，在阳光下舒展枝叶安静地呼吸。

 

但ZERO不会回来了，这件事情他或许不是真的不知道。春树划完下划线，转身要走。鹰匡一把拽住他。

 

“……你不要走……”

 

“别的事我处理好了，鷹さん，”春树拍拍他的手背，“都处理好了，你放心。”

 

“你也对我失望了吗？”

 

鹰匡放开手，春树没有立刻就走。春树是非常温和耐心的人，跟他自己不一样。

 

“没有人对你失望，”春树说，“你很好。睡觉吧，什么都别想。”

 

鹰匡眼前一黑，觉得春树出于善良在敷衍他。纯粹出于善良，这些天来春树替他做好了所有事情，放任他躲出人们的视线。

 

“我哪里做错了，”他低下头，“你们都不说。我只希望他更好。他是最好的。”

 

春树慢慢把手放在他肩上。“好了，好了，是我的错，”春树诚恳地说，“是我的错。毕竟每个人都爱他。”

 

每个人热烈的爱情都在索取。鹰匡一瞬间感到巨大的愤怒。

 

“他不必要去爱每个人！”他几乎开始咆哮，“他可以什么都不要付出，我不要……他不许爱任何人，不会亏欠任何东西。他是最好的。他只要存在就可以，我……”

 

春树想打断他，没有成功，突然吻了他，成功地让他不再说下去。

 

“现在不要说这个了。没用了。”春树一字一句地说，“他不会回来了。”

 

鹰匡呆了一下，近乎凶狠地把他压在玻璃窗上亲吻，从嘴唇到喉结和锁骨，再到耳垂。春树像浸在红酒里的花瓣一样柔软。窗下的樱花早已尽数凋谢。

 

“你想抱我吗，那就来吧。”春树低声说。

 

鹰匡盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，放开他。

 

“桜さん，是没有别的办法用来折磨自己了？”

 

“……随你怎么想。”春树说。悲伤从他身体里涌出，在方圆几米的空气中开出看不见的花。

 

亲吻像花瓣一样落下来，带着玫瑰和葡萄馥郁的香气。

 

“来啊，你也可以把我想成他。”

 

春树的笑容过于悲哀，他不能再看，闭上眼睛。夜里重新刮起大风，像前几天持续的一样。雨点暴烈地砸向窗户的时候，他们在沉默的房间里做爱，四下一片漆黑。黑暗和沉默都是必须的，否则无法面对彼此。他们各自有一部分碎裂了，知道对方与自己一样饱受折磨，却根本无从述说。一个人无法真正给予另一个人什么。

 

“听我说，鷹さん。你会好的，再过一星期、一个月，再过一年，你一定会好的。”

 

再过一个星期、一个月，再过一年。鹰匡不能想象如此漫长而空白的时间。ZERO没有了。

 

“……你就当是为了我，好不好？我害怕，”春树把自己埋在枕头里，像是在说梦话，“你在这里就好了。你可以不要出门，也跟着从别人眼里消失。但是你会好的……你会重新开始活下去，看看别的东西，然后等你老了……”

 

“……我已经老了……”

 

“你不老，”春树宽慰似地拍拍他的背，“至少可以再去谈个恋爱什么的。”

 

“谁知道。”

 

“去啊。去谈恋爱，重新开始生活，结婚、生孩子，啊，生两个吧，教他们弹琴唱歌，只是这些就够了，很快乐的。你可以平静地生活。”

 

鹰匡有时候不是很愿意听他说话，用行动让他闭嘴。春树不能再说话了，在被进入的时候颤抖着扣住他的肩膀，发出压抑的声音。风雨包围了整个房间。他们一再接吻，纠缠了很久，直到虚脱睡去。

 

“……等你老了，你要再想起我们曾经一起看见的梦。曾经一切离我们很近，我们一起走过去了，真的走到了，没有人到过的地方，然后那一切像梦一样散去了……可是到那时候，你就只会觉得那样也很好……”

 

鹰匡没有真正听清春树说了什么。他睡着了，做了很长很长的梦。他已经很多天没有这样安睡过。他梦见他的舞台，他们的舞台，那是最纯净的幸福，生命中的奇迹。他曾经以为那就是自己降生于世的意义和目的。谁能说不是。那是他生命中惟一的奇迹。

 

他似乎睡了很久。卧室窗帘被体贴地拉得严严实实，导致他难以判断时间。春树已经走了。窗下干枯的樱树枝上，用丝带挂了一枚便笺。

 

丝带是被剪断的一截，其余部分大约仍然系在春树的领口或手腕，偶尔用来绑头发。某些人执着于这种无意义的温存，像是在高雅的女士面前，讲完软绵绵轻飘飘零零碎碎的情话，随手摸出的小礼物，一条洗净熨平的旧手帕、一个戴过的护身符、一朵边缘干枯的花，不怎么体面，效果却似乎很好。

 

他知道春树离开了。他不去读那张便笺写了什么。樱春树也离开了。

 

九条鹰匡小心地拉开窗帘，被阳光呛得打了个喷嚏。窗台落了一层薄灰，有段时间他疏于打扫。昨晚下过暴雨，太阳却回来得这么快。他不记得自己是不是讨厌阳光。这一带的住宅区非常安静，白天黑夜，路上少有行人。

 

他想起更早以前住在临街的高层公寓，白日里明亮的房间，春树坐在他的沙发扶手上。ZERO在做什么，他不记得了。落地窗下是城市的车水马龙。

 

他想象彩虹和流星，想象暖阳泼洒的樱花树。他坐下来，想象着极光在头顶的黑暗中脉脉流转。

 

（完）


End file.
